


I Got Soul, but I’m Not a Soldier

by susiephalange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Triggers, for loud noises and fights, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is sick of keeping their feelings for Gabriel a secret, and (finally!) wants to act on them. So Dean, the charmer he is, enlists to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Soul, but I’m Not a Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and write a fic where Dean was supportive of Gabriel/Reader for once and not play the part of the stereotypical 'protective father with a gun' figure you often see.

Some days, the boys would fight. It would be words; never punches. You'd come from a rough neighborhood, and before finding the hunting life, people would always be rough around you. Treat you like a child, like a dog they'd kick in an alleyway. Dean and Sam never realised that you flinched when they slammed the Impala doors, or stomped their feet to emphasise how angry they were with the other. This was John Winchester's legacy they inherited, or what the old man had rubbed off on them. You never made a fuss of it; it was just how you've always been.

Of course, when you'd made it to the page of the story you were up to, you'd been introduced to the magical sidekicks and friends of friends; Crowley had been chained in the basement for a fortnight, Kevin often brought his Mom back for visits every time it got dicey, and naturally, the angels. When you met Gabriel, it felt like your life stopped. Everything stopped, and instead of minutes turning to hours and days, when you looked into his caramel eyes, you fell. Hard. Too hard, and now he was off playing hero with the boys and you were still pining over a celestial being.

After a hunt gone bad, you had a chance to talk to Dean.

"What do you do when you like someone?" you ask him.

Dean's sitting alone at the table, surrounded by open lore books and case files from the Men of Letters. He cocks his head, regarding you, and places his half full glass of chocolate milk down on a coaster Charlie made out of mini Legos.

"Like, with a woman? Hmmm, well, I flirt a bit, ask for their number, arrange a date," Dean starts, scratching his nose. "Try to be as upfront about how I feel as I can."

You nod, slowly.

"You in love with Sam or something?" Dean presses.

Your eyes widen, and at once, you feel as if you've swallowed a portable camp stove whole. Cheeks hot, you stutter, "Oh my God, Dean, not everyone is in love with your tall, long haired beautiful brother!" you wave your hands, and blink furiously. "Nope. Not in love with Sam."

Dean scrunches his eyes. "I know. I've seen the way you look at him, it's like he's a -,"

"Majestic being worthy of everyone's lives and attention, yet not the right flavor of cake for my tier display," you finish off, and grab Dean's chocolate milk. "Alright. I'm going to tell you...but you can't tell anyone." you tell the elder brother. "Please don't tell anyone, okay?" you caution.

The dark haired blonde who was often mistaken to sport a crop of brown hair nodded. "Swear on my car, _______. I won't tell."

For a second, you hesitate. "I like Gabriel," your voice is a damn near whisper, but judging by the way Dean's eyes widen and his lip curls into a smirk, it's like you've screamed it aloud. "Please, please, Dean, you've got to help me. I'm in deep."

He nods. "I can tell...this explains all the times when he appears that you run away from him."

"That's only because I get really nervous around him! Please, Dean, you've got to help."

He considers you for a moment, and nods. "Okay. I'll get you and Sweet-Tooth together. Trust me and my Cupid charms," he flashes you a smile that could melt an iceberg. 

You smile. "Thanks, Dean," you take a sip from his glass, and passing it back to him, you add quickly, "Does your Cupid charms work on Castiel, or are you not aware of how the both of you look at each other?"

If you stayed longer, you might have caught Dean's eyes light up at the mention of the dark haired angel. 

Not two days later, a plan was put into action; when Charlie was hosting a small 'hunting party' as she nicknamed the gig, you'd make clear of feelings to Gabriel, with the help of Dean. He'd been busy trying to warm up to Cas lately, and there was no way you would get in the way of those two. Thus, you were hanging out in your room. 

"Knock knock," your heart began to race, and tossing your comic aside, you jumped up from the bean bag on the floor to open the door. 

Behind the door stood a face your heart couldn't deny speeding up for, and for a moment, you were silent. Gabriel's hair was perfectly mussed, eyes glowing in the low-light of your dying bulb, smile kind and small. It faltered for a second, seeing your expression, but widened quickly.

"Thought I'd crash in here for a bit, sweetness," he nodded toward the living area, just as a crash sounded. "Dean-o and Sam're at it again."

For a second, you hesitate. Letting Gabriel in meant being stiff and wooden around him, tipping him off that you either hate his guts or love him to kingdom come. Refusing the almighty celestial being entry to your poster-strewn room meant...the same. 

"Come in," you flinch, hearing a shout. Just before you shut the door behind Gabriel, you caught some of the argument. "Sam's onto Dean about the drinking problem?"

He nodded. "Yep. Can't stand the noise, it's just like when I fought with..."

Gabriel gets silent.

For a moment, you don't know what to do. All of this time, you never expected an angel, an archangel! to have such emotions about the same thing you do. But you should have known; the joviality of Gabriel would have been a front. Everyone had a front in this business. 

Slowly, you approach Gabriel.

"Would you feel less ashamed by it if I told you I was afraid of the same thing?" you whisper. Outside, someone punches a wall, and though it's a few rooms away, you shudder. "My life...before this. So much abuse, I don't know how I managed to get out if it weren't for Sam and Dean."

Gabriel gives you a look. "Is that why you're not that good at guns?"

You shake your head. "I don't like killing things that haven't got the same opportunity to fight back as me. I don't like killing, period."

Slowly, the angel approaches you, and before you know it, he's gathered you in an embrace. "Hey. Why don't we wait this storm out...I'm sure you have movies we can watch."

You freeze. "I don't know...I'm not that great..."

He rolls his caramel eyes. "I know you like me, ________. I've known it for a while."

Your face turns into a paint pallet of colour. "Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed," you whisper. "I'm sorry! You probably think I'm insensitive -,"

Gabriel waves a hand, "Nope. I think you're cute. Even cuter if you'd accompany me to Charlie's dance."

At this, you take a step away from his hug, and fix your hair. "You, the all-important angel, being my date to a dance themed around our careers?" you ask, taking in the moment. How did your life get to be this? Sure, you'd had a not-normal childhood, and fell hard for an angel - the same one standing before you. It was then you decided, it wasn't too bad a life. "Sure!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
